(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sensing device, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
To sense the temperature of a surface heater extending in an arc shape, such as an endless belt, by using a heat sensing element that contacts an inner surface having the arc shape, it is necessary to make the heat sensing element uniformly contact the inner surface.